Remembrances
by Shaelesand
Summary: An old Herald looks back on some of the events in her life. Now reedited and rereleased.


_~ Remembrances ~ _

The light was fading but the figure in the chair didn't notice.  Instead, her mind was in the past.

"Herald Alyssa?"  A voice asked from the door.

She sighed and opened her eyes.  "Yes?"

"Did you need anything?"  The young servant asked respectfully.

"No, thank you."  

The door closed again.

_:Baird, are you comfortable.:_  Alyssa asked her Companion.

_:I am just listening to the kiddies settling in for the night.:_  He answered.  _:And are you comfortable?:_

_:Of course.:_  Alyssa sent back.  _:I am just remembering the past.:_

_:Like the day I Chose you?:_  Baird asked with a dry chuckle.

~*~*~

The young Alyssa ran across the fallow field.  The summer sun baked into her skin, only a breath of breeze kept the day from being unbearable.  

"Lyssie, hurry."  Her sister called from the door of the small farm house as she wiped her hands on her apron.  "Lunch is ready."

Alyssa nodded then paused when she heard the bell like chime of a Companion's hooves on the near by road.  "I hear a Herald coming."  She called to her sister.  

"Just hurry up Lyss."  Her sister sighed and turned back inside.  She was familiar with Alyssa's fascination with Heralds.  She knew Alyssa's greatest hope was to be Chosen and for the past five years, since Lyss was six, she had gone out to meet every Herald that rode through.  

Alyssa cut through the bush edging the road hoping to see the Herald, and hoping they would stop to talk to her.

She burst out into the road and looked about.  A Companion stood just a few feet from her but she couldn't see the Herald anywhere.

"Where's your Herald?"  Alyssa asked the Companion as she hurried across the rod to see if he was in the sheltering bushes there.

_:Alyssa.:_  A rich masculine voice said.

Alyssa stopped and looked, thinking the Herald was calling her.  "Was that your Herald?"  She asked the Companion.

_:No, that was __me.__:  _The voice said again, amusement colouring the odd voice.  _:Alyssa, I am Baird and I Choose you.:_

Alyssa lost herself in his beautiful blue eyes.  She felt a sense of acceptance and love well up in her as the world fell away.

"Me?"  Alyssa asked in disbelief after shook off her almost trance like state.  "You Choose me?  Really?"

_:Yes, really.:_  He laughed.

"I have got to tell my sister."  She turned and scampered through the bushes towards the house.  "Karlee!"  She shouted as she ran through the bushes to the house.  She could hear Baird trailing after her.

"What on earth is wrong?"  Karlee appeared at the door, worry etched on her face.

"He Chose me!"  She yelled.

"Who chose what?"  Karlee hurried to Alyssa, still worried for her younger sibling.

Baird emerged from the bushes.

"He did.  His name is Baird and he Chose me!"  Alyssa ran back to Baird and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Karlee stared shocked.

~*~*~

Baird laughed.  _:How many Companions had to chase down their __Chosen__?:_  

_:Not many.  But I just had to tell Karlee.:_  Alyssa smiled.  _:She was my closest friend.  That was one of the best days of my life.:_

_:What about the day you got your Whites?  You almost forgot I existed.:_  Baird teased.

_:I never forgot you existed, you wouldn't stop twitting me on my vanity.:_  Alyssa countered.

~*~*~__

Alyssa stared at the mirror at the unfamiliar image.  The uniform was of the same cut as her Greys, but the Whites looked so good on her.  She twisted her thick nut-brown hair into a knot and admired the new look.

_:If you are not careful you are going to leave a permanent image on that mirror.:_  Baird teased.

"I just can't believe that is me."  She said aloud.  "Greys make me look washed out and mousy so why do these make me look good?"

_:More like you fell into a vat of bleach?:_  Baird teased.

"Look who's talking."  Alyssa pointed out hotly.  "You are almost colourless."

_:And you don't see me staring in the mirror for hours.:_  Baird pointed out reasonably.

Alyssa blocked him out.  

A bell rang shaking her out of her reverie.  

~*~*~

_:I did look good in my whites back then.:_  Alyssa smiled.

_:Yes, especially when you got away from the mirror.:_  Baird agreed.

_:Except for that time we got stuck in that storm.:  _Alyssa chuckled dryly.  _:Neither of us looked good that day.:_

~*~*~__

Alyssa grumbled and pulled her cloak tighter.  The cold spring rain trickled under her collar adding to her misery.

_:You certainly don't look like a paragon of a Herald now.:_  Baird teased.

"Stuff it horse."  She growled and pulled her hood down farther over her eyes.

She felt him slide before he could retort.  She leaped from his back so her legs wouldn't be trapped beneath him if he did fall and landed on the shoulder of the road, a safe distance from the Companion.  Her arms wind milled as she struggled to keep her balance and failed miserably.  She fell backwards and slid down the slippery shoulder into the muddy bank of the river, the cold mud instantly seeping through her clothing to her skin.

Baird regained his balance and looked around for his Chosen.

"You bloody horse!"  She yelled as she scrambled to pull herself up only to slip again and land on her front in the sticky cold mud.

Baird stepped gingerly on the wet grass.  Alyssa managed to stand finally and wiped the thick cloying stuff from her eyes to reveal her glare.  She was coated in mud, almost no white showed.  It clung to her hair and ran down the side of her face.

_:You look like a great mud monster.:_  Baird laughed.  

"Oh really?"  She gathered a handful of mud off her tunic and tossed it at him.  It hit his chest and stuck.

_:Now I won't help you out.:_  He turned to return to the safety of the road.

The wet ground shifted less than an inch.

He froze, his blue eyes wide.  _:Oh no…:_

The ground slipped again, this time it was a hand span.

Baird scrambled to reach the road but failed.  He landed in the mud next to Alyssa in a miniature landslide.

Alyssa wiped the splattered mud from her eyes.  She saw Baird sitting like a dog in the mud, splattered all over with the thick oozing mud.

_:Don't you dare laugh.:_  He ordered.

A glob of mud fell from his face and a wet bit of his forelock fell across his eye giving him a forlorn look.

Alyssa laughed so hard tears trickled down her cheeks.  

He gave a mental growl and knocked her down again.  She laughed even harder.

_:Keep laughing, you are the one who has to clean us both.:_  He pointed out, a bit of amusement leaking into his voice.

~*~*~

_:You never did recover those Whites.:  _Baird laughed.

_:And it took forever to get you clean.:  _Alyssa grumbled.

_:At least I got clean.:_  He pointed out.  _:You were complaining about mud in all the wrong places for weeks.:_

Lyss chuckled softly.  _:That was not a glowing moment for us.  At least we didn't reach a town for several days.:_

_:They would have run us out if we did enter a town.:_

_:You're no Herald, Heralds wear white!:_  She sent an image of a grouchy mayor with his arms crossed.

_:Sometimes I wish we were back on circuit.:_  Baird said wistfully.

:Circuits are for the young and nimble.  You may feel up to being on the road every day but I am not.  Would you want to be chasing after bandits in the dead of winter?:

:No.  I wouldn't want to be chasing them in the height of summer.  I miss being with you, just riding in the sun.:

:I miss that too.:  She sighed.  :I miss a lot of things of my youth.:

It was dark now but Alyssa didn't bother to light a candle.  

:You lost many friends.:  Baird said sadly.

Alyssa felt a stab of pain.  :Garun didn't deserve to die so young.:

:None of you do.:  Baird soft reply was as filled with grief as she was.

~*~*~

Alyssa wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around for her internee.  Garun was nowhere in sight but she was surrounded by the now homeless villagers.

"Have you seen the other Herald?"  She demanded of the Headman.

"No."  He started looking around.

:Was he caught on the far side of the flood?:  She asked Baird.

:No, I saw him on this side of the river.:  He sounded as worried as she was.

"Garun?"  She shouted.

:I am here oh wise teacher.:  He said in her mind, his enternally good nature showing despite the horrific situation.  :I am on the far side of the crowd.:

:I was worried for a moment.:  She answered.

"My baby!"  A woman shrieked as she ran towards the river.

Alyssa tried to force herself to the river.  :Can you see them?:  She asked Garun.

:I can reach them!:  Garun assured her.

She heard a splash and saw Garun and his Companion surge into the water downstream from her.  He slid from his Companion's back, the reins wrapped around his wrist, and pulled the small body from the water.

"Oh please be careful."  She said softly.

The heroic young man urged his Companion back to shore.  

Alyssa's heart almost stopped when she saw the uprooted tree.

"Watch out!"  She yelled and broadcasted.

She saw him turn and then put himself between the massive tree and the small body of the child.  His Companion spun and tried to block the trees impending collision but was too far away.

When it hit him the sickening crack echoed over the silent crowd. 

Alyssa was still trying to force her way through the crowd when she heard the Death Bell.

"Garun!"  She screamed as she reached the bank and pushed people out of the way.

His Companion staggered ashore, dragging the bodies onto the bank, his head hanging between his knees, his bright eyes already darkened.

From the unnatural angle of Garun's head she knew his neck had been broken.

By a miracle the child he had died to rescue had survived with only a few small scratches.

~*~*~

:He was so young.:  Alyssa didn't cry but she had shed many tears for him over the years.

:I know.  He has found peace.:  Baird tried to comfort her.

Alyssa nodded even though he couldn't see her.  :I am getting tired.  Sleep well my heart.:

:Sleep well Chosen.:  Baird withdrew from her mind.

Alyssa crossed her hands on her lap and leaned her head back against the chair.

~*~*~

Baird stepped out into the moonlight.  It was a fine night with all the stars glimmering in the dark, velvet sky.  The pregnant moon hung low in the sky gilding everything in silver.

:Baird, I thought you would be sleeping by now.:  A great stallion approached him.

A Bell broke the silence of the night.  Both stallions looked towards the Grove.

:It is time to say my farewells.:  Baird said simply.

:Until next time old friend.:  The other stallion dipped his head in a gestured of respect.

Other Companions approached him, each with their own messages of farewell.  With a light heart Baird made his way to the far edge of the field, away from the others.

~*~*~

Alyssa was waiting in the light for Baird.  

:There you are.:  A much younger Alyssa smiled at him, her grey-green eyes filled with hope, laughter, and love.

:I had a few things to take care of.:  Baird explained and stopped next to her.

Alyssa swung easily into his saddle.  :Shall we go then?:

Baird nuzzled her foot.  :Of course, my Chosen.:

~*@*~

To be notified of updates join my mailing list,

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shaelesand/


End file.
